lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Fae
Fae are creatures that prey upon humans. Whereas humanity consists of a single species (and sub-species), there are a myriad of species within Fae. Most species seem to be similar in appearance to, and of approximately the same intelligence as, humans. The mechanism of predation varies widely among the species, but typically doesn't involve oral consumption. It appears that most Fae species do eat "normal" food for sustenance, while the predation serves a different purpose. Frequency of predation also seems to be quite varied among species. Predation doesn't necessarily involve killing the prey — the human victim may simply be left temporarily or permanently weak, ill, or mentally or physically damaged. In recent centuries, the Fae have chosen to hide their existence from the humans, and the humans' stories of encounters with Fae have faded into legend, myth, and fairy tales. Contrary to popular mythical belief, a vast majority of the Fae population are typically humanoid by appearance. Most Fae who can pass as human have infiltrated the human world and live as humans do. Even among their own kind, Fae tend to converse using the dominant human language(s) of their region. The Fae who are incapable of passing, and thus must be kept hidden from the humans, are called Under Fae. Since ancient times the Fae world has been gripped with near endless civil war, this continued until a Blood Sage now called the "Blood King" used his powers to force a truce between the two sides of the Fae, Light and Dark. By the time of the series this peace has lasted for centuries however the Light and Dark collectives still view the other with contempt and suspicion. Fae Biology The Fae in all their various breeds share the same taxonomic kingdom, phylum, class, and order as humans with only the difference being their genus which is simply labeled Fae. All Fae share this same genus regardless of other distinctions. For example, a succubus would be Fae succubi. All Fae appear to be extremely long-lived compared to humans. According to Trick, Fae do not allow divorce for the first thousand years of a marriage in order to "give it a chance." ("Fae-nted Love"). Trick himself is in fact centuries old despite his appearance as are Dyson, Ciara, Aife, the Norn and many others. This is because young Fae age and develop at nearly the same rate as humans until puberty after which they are physically matured and thus no longer age as humans would. It is unclear whether or not they stop aging all together or whether they simply begin to age much more slowly, though some Fae have been known to die of old age. How their Fae abilities affect their aging is also unknown. Although different Fae species can apparently interbreed with each other, it is unclear how Fae children's powers are inherited. While Bo is a succubus, her father could have been an incubus before she learned that her mother was a succubus (Her father's true identity and nature remains unknown). The Wolf-Shifter Dyson once claimed that his grandfather was a leprechaun (although he may have been merely joking given the context when he revealed the information). Hale and his sister Val are different species; Hale is a siren like his mother while Val is a Pombero, although it's not stated what their father Sturgis is. It has also been revealed that hybrids of both Fae parents are possible, such as The Glaive possessing the power of telepathy from her father (Telepath) and control of some aspects of nature from her mother (Wood Nymph). Bo and her mother Aoife are part blood sage and their blood can enthrall Fae and humans. Fae do not appear to be very prolific compared to humans. For example, Sturgis is thousands of years old but has only two children, neither of whom have children. A human a century old would likely have several generations of descendents. Their immortality may simply mean that they have less incentive to breed where humans are encouraged to do so. Fae and humans can also cross-breed, but the resulting children will not inherit Fae powers, and Fae are discouraged from having contact with their human children. These relationships are generally intended to be short-term, but selkies can have long-term relationships with humans so long as they remove their pelts as they are mostly human under these circumstances. Politics of the Fae The Fae are separated into two sides, the Light Fae and the Dark Fae. The Light Fae's ruler is called the "Ash" while the Dark Fae's ruler is called the "Morrigan." Once a young Fae chooses an allegiance, he remains in that side forever. The two sides (or factions) are opposed to each other, but generally operate on a policy of a guarded truce, adhering to essential rules such as neither side crossing into the other side's territory without permission and ensuring that knowledge of their existence is kept secret from humans. The succubus Bo is Unaligned, neither Light nor Dark, which allows her to operate freely with either faction, although it also means that she lacks the protection of either faction. There are also Under Fae, many of whom are non-sentient, thus making them like guard dogs if they serve either faction. Sentient Under Fae have not been referred to as being Light or Dark but probably have to choose a side as well, although more primitive Fae are generally considered exempt from some of the rules of Fae society. Relationships between Light and Dark are considered "treasonous" by the Light and punishable by death. It is not clear if the Dark is quite as harsh in this regard. As Bo is Unaligned, a relationship with her falls outside the rules. Fae also have certain territorial rules that neither side can cross without permission from the other, such as Dyson requiring explicit permission from a Dark Fae who owned a betting shop to enter his territory; when two brothers chose separate sides, they speciically requested that their mother's grave be relocated to neutral territory so that the Dark Fae son could visit it as well as his Light Fae father and brother. Human/Fae Interaction Humans are generally ignored by both sides except as 'food'- Light Fae simply taking what they need to sustain themselves while Dark Fae are more likely to kill for pleasure as well. The Light Fae generally ignore any crimes that the Dark Fae might commit against humans. Despite this, Fae parents appear to send their children to human school to ensure that they can interact with other humans, with there being no indication that Fae have a separate education system from humans. Relationships between humans and Fae are questionable but not explicitly condoned in the short term- although selkies are a grey area as they are mostly human without their pelts, allowing them to maintain a long-term human relationship so long as they don't use their pelts-, although Fae/human offspring are merely human with the Fae parent discouraged from making contact with the children. On at least two occasions- Bo and a young male Fae child-, Fae infants have been adopted by humans without the humans knowing about their true nature; although Bo reached puberty before her powers activated, the young boy learned about his powers while trying to help his father, with the boy and his father being 'taken in' by the Ash after the boy was discovered to preserve Fae secrets. Some prominent Fae have been shown to 'own' humans. Lauren is officially the property of the Ash, along with various other humans under his control; Lachlan (The new Ash) adheres to rules that Fae can keep their human property locked away when they aren't working, although some Fae such as the previous Ash allow them more freedom. Humans who are 'owned' may interact with Fae society and are not to be harmed by other Fae. Trick declared that Kenzi was Bo's property to allow her such interaction. It is unclear how Fae decide what humans to 'own'; while Lauren offered obvious skills, the Ash accepted Dyson's suggestion that he take 'custody' of one man just because the man had adopted a Fae child, and there has been no reference to the Ash's other human servants. So far, the only Fae shown to 'own' humans are the Light Fae, with Dark Fae servants appearing to be simply human employees without any sign that they are aware of the Fae's other-worldly natures. Trivia *Fae is actually a name for Fairyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fairy. References Category:Fae Category:Species Category:Content